ninsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Databook Information
One of the important parts of the roleplay in N.S is its databook, which is a form of traditional roleplay attributes that help serve a number of purposes for rp on here. Databooks help represent the level of power for someone's current rank given the power differences from one ninja rank to the next. This databook in particular has a point value of 1 to 5. This also means that a genin with 3 points in ninjutsu still wouldn't compare in jutsu potetncy compared to a chunin with 3 points in their ninjutsu. Starting off, below is the actual databook which every character in N.S uses. Stats As you can see, there are 8 stats in this databook. They each serve their own purpose, some are obvious but others may need to be explained. Below is the definition of each stat and how they affect our characters in rp. *'Nin', or ninjutsu, is the stat which affects the power of a person's jutsu or rather the potentcy of their chakra. People with high points in ninjutsu would be able to use them more efficiently in terms of power compared to the opposite side of the spectrum. In specific, this will help solve most technique struggles when two jutsu clash should they not have a weakness to one another. *'Tai', or taijutsu, is the stat which affects someone's capability in taijutsu skills. While this one isn't so cut and clear as the nin stat, it essentially reflects on your character's IC potential to use taijutsu. In example, if your oc only had 1 in taijutsu as a genin it would be failrp if they suddenly started to move around with finesse and prowess like Rock Lee. *'Gen', or genjutsu, is that which affects the power of someone's genjutsu as well as their knowledge of them. This means someone with a high level of genjutsu stats could perform them effectively while also being able to identify them from their own personal knowledge on the subject. Of course, this doesn't mean they would know exclusive and powerful genjutsu such as Tsukuyomi or Izanami, but rather in general genjutsu that anyone could know. This helps them identify genjutsu faster than the average person, and maybe save their lives on the battlefield. *'Int', or intelligence, is the stat which affects someone's intellect and perception. Knowledge is key in the battle of shinobi, and often times in combat ninja are put to the challenge having to often resort on strategy in order to achieve victory. The intelligence stat is meant specifically for this, increasing your character's thinking ability in and outside of battle. With higher points in this stat, your character can make more elaborate plans faster and also increases their perception to help them account for their battlefield. *'Strength', is the stat which affects someone's level of strength. Strength is needed to persevere in the face of danger, and can be necessary in a number of situations. Someone with a higher level of strength will not only be able to hit harder when up close but will also be able to sustain more damage in a fight compared to someone with low strength. *'Speed', is the stat which affects someone's level of speed. As a ninja, you need to be able to move quickly. Sometimes, your ability to do this can mean the difference between life and death. This stat refers to overall speed and affects your character in a number of ways in how they can move in battle. It can mean the difference between getting out of the way of a killing blow and simply having to take that. *'Hand Seals', is the stat which affects your character's ability with hand seals and chakra control. The amount of points in this stat will affect your character's proficiency in hand seals, and in turn how fast they can cast a jutsu. As well as this, it also affects the effiency in the chakra used from a jutsu, masters of this ability could potentially cast devastating moves with little effort and while also using minimal chakra. *'Stamina', is the stat which affects your character's chakra reserves. With higher points in this stat, a character would be able to last longer and cast more powerful jutsu without being exhausted so easily.